nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Gopogo
}} Gopogo is a level-based and endless game released for Android on the Google Play store on November 25th, 2015 and for iOS on the Apple App Store on November 26th, 2015. The game will also be released for Android on the Amazon App Store and browser. The player plays a character on a pogo stick either trying to complete levels in a level-based mode or trying to get a high score in an endless mode. Controls *Slide finger horizontally - change the angle of the player (mobile) *Left and right button - Change the angle of the player (Browser) Gameplay The player controls a constantly bouncing pogo stick with a character on it and can move the pogo stick by tilting it, which will cause the pogo stick to bounce in the direction the player's character is pointing when the stick hits the ground. How the player is positioned determines how far the player jumps and how high. The player's character will die if its body impacts any part of the stage or falls off the stage. The level based mode has a lives system in the form of pogo sticks, with the player given three lives upon starting this mode for the first time. The player loses a live whenever the player character dies, and this mode cannot be played without the player at least having one life. The player can obtain lives by watching a video advertisement, paying five coins, or by collecting lives in the game's endless mode. Levels Level 1 This level is a tutorial for horizontal movement. Level 2 This level is a tutorial for vertical movement and introduces crumbling platforms. Level 3 This level introduces dogs and the extra height giving platforms. Level 4 This level introduces green moving platforms. Level 5 The player has to traverse this level by bouncing primarily on barrels and most of the time avoiding bouncing of the crumbling platform. Level 6 This level introduces police robots. While the character is bouncing up at the start of the level, rotating the player character so it is facing farthest to the right and keeping it in this position for the whole level will allow the player to safely bounce to the finish point of the level. Level 7 This level introduces lowering platforms. Level 8 This level introduces thin platforms. Level 9 This level introduces pipes that let out steam. Level 10 In this level, player has to avoid hitting the dogs above. Level 11 This level requires bouncing on the police robots in order to gain extra height. Level 12 This level is basically a mix of levels 5 and 6. Level 13 This level introduces fly robots. Level 14 This level is harder version of level 11 and has thick platforms. Level 15 This level has more moving platforms. Level 16 In this level, the player must destroy crumbling platforms while avoiding two dogs. Level 17 The player has to constantly move with a moving platform and avoid falling off it. Level 18 This level introduces spring platforms and conveyor belts. Level 19 Each platform contains more dogs than the prior platform. Level 20 This level introduces brown platforms. Level 21 This levels has platforms that have police robots in groups, all of the platforms having three robots while one has four. Level 22 This level requires timing when dodging the robot flies. Level 23 This level has falling barrels. Level 24 When advancing upwards, the player should be sure not to hit any dogs. Level 25 Player must get to the higher platform before the moving platform falls off the rail. Level 26 In this level, the player has to advance down several conveyor belts while avoiding dogs. Level 27 This level is same as level 17, but with springs added. Level 28 This level requires mastering the jumping physics. Level 29 The player has to lower the lowering platform while avoiding a dog. Level 30 This is a harder version of level 5. Level 31 This is the same as level 9, but with dogs added. Level 32 This level introduces stationary robot flies. Level 33 Player must be careful not to fall into police, where the dog is. Level 34 Player must avoid landing on lowering platform. If too low, player can't get to green platform Level 35 Good strategy for this one is to stay above the next moving platform, when the one where the player is falls. Level 36 Much like 28, but this time player must avoid flies while lowering the platform. Level 37 Pretty much same as 26. Level 38 This level is like 27 but with crumbling blocks. Level 39 This level is longer version of level 9 Level 40 Wait that the dogs have gone in the second rightest platform then jump to it. Use the incoming police to get to next platform. Jump over the two dogs coming from the left, then back to right and land to police to get to the highest point and go to right to finish line Extreme levels Extreme levels are for those players, who has completed Gopogo. There's overall ten extreme levels which are classified as harder levels than the last 40 normal levels. Level 41 Level 42 Level 43 Level 44 Level 45 Level 46 Level 47 Level 48 Level 49 Level 50 Ending Characters *Vim (starting character) *Stretch (20 coins) *Kidney (50 coins) *Snog (50 coins) *Puck (60 coins) *Austin (60 coins) *Justin (60 coins) *Zaggy (65 coins) *Mr. Trump (70 coins) *Green Ninja (70 coins) *Gunbrick dude (75 coins) *Mike (75 coins) *Jerome (80 coins) *Z (80 coins) *King Edward (85 coins) *Wizard (85 coins) *Easter (90 coins) *Sid (100 coins) *Mute (100 coins) *Dozzy (100 coins) *Panic Bot (110 coins) *Baggy (120 coins) *Bill and Phil (120 coins) *Silly Sausage (150 coins) *Snot (150 coins) *Coz (200 coins) *Rosy (250 coins) *Viking Garry (300 coins) *Visor (320 coins) *Emote (400 coins) *Finn (400 coins) *Banana (400 coins) *Ribbit (420 coins) *Rust Bucket (430 coins) *Tick (450 coins) *Thumb up (480 coins) *Sister (500 coins) *Fruit Bat (510 Coins) *Leggy (550 coins) *Scratch (600 coins) Versions Release version This version was released on November 26th, 2015, for both the Apple App Store and Google Play and is labelled Version 1.0 on the Apple App Store. This was the initial release version. Android update version 1 Released on December 3rd, 2015, this version improves the game's Google Play Services. Announcements *August 13th, 2015 - The game was announced, with details and a screenshot posted. *September 18th, 2015 - Romain Macré shared a screenshot of the game on his Twitter account *November 20th, 2015 - Nitrome released a GIF preview of Gopogo and reveals that it will be released the following week *November 25th, 2015 - Nitrome released a trailer of Gopogo. *December 25th, 2015 - Nitrome announced Gopogo will have an update in January 2016. *December 28th, 2015 - Nitrome announced that Gopogo's update will contains ten extra levels and ten new characters. Go Pogo preview screenshot.png|The August 13th, 2015 preview picture Go Pogo Twitter preview.png|The September 18th, 2015 File:1387-1448039499-twitter_gopogo_final.gif|The November 20th, 2015 preview File:Gopogo|The game's trailer Cameos *The logos of other Nitrome games appear on the walls of levels, these logos being Green Ninja, Silly Sausage, Platform Panic, and Nitrome Must Die. The logo for Ultimate Briefcase, a game that will be published by Nitrome, also appears in some levels. *The stretchy dog from the Silly Sausage series appears in the background of some levels. Development Development of Go Pogo's started around July 25th, 2015 . Go Pogo was announced on August 13th, 2015 and was in early development at this point . The game's main gameplay mechanic was based off Ribbit's main gameplay mechanic. On September 18th, 2015, Romain Macré shared a screenshot of the game on his Twitter account. On November 2nd, 2015, Nitrome mentioned that the game was nearing completion , and on November 13th, 2015, Nitrome announced that the game had been completed, submitted to all the game's app stores, and will be their next released game. Another preview was posted on November 20th, 2015, where Nitrome mentioned that the game would be released the following week. The game was released on the Apple App Store and Google Play on November 26th, 2015. Beta *In the August 15th, 2015 preview image, the police robot enemy appears human. Go Pogo preview screenshot.png| Trivia * The grey blocks are very similar to red blocks from Green Ninja. * The text "Pogo or die" may be a reference to the game Skate or Die and/or Ski or Die for the Nintendo Entertainment System. * The settings cog is similar to the Platform Panic settings cog. * Level 35 may be a reference to Guts Man's stage from Mega Man 1 for NES. Go Pogo Twitter preview.png|The second preview of the game, with the blue settings button PlatformPanicSettings.png|Platform Panic settings cog *Prior to the game's release, it was called "Go Pogo" as two words instead of as one word. References https://twitter.com/Jon_Annal/status/631834212644036608 }} Category:Mobile games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:2015 games Category:Beta Category:Programming by Romain Macré Category:Art by Helm Category:Music by Eirik Suhrke